1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for the comparative vector measurement of keyed radio signal pulses which arrive nearly simultaneously at several receiving stations, in particular Tacan pulses, which can exhibit great differences in level.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Particularly in position finding technology, the problem arises of measuring signal pulses, which signal pulses arrive at several receivers nearly simultaneously, according to amplitude and phase, such pulses having strongly fluctuating levels, so that the place of orgin of the pulse which is transmitted and received at several receivers can be precisely determined, particularly from the reciprocal phase relationships of the oscillations thereof.
In the German patent application P 2439612.1, published as Auslegeschrift 2439612 on July 3, 1975 and issued on Feb. 19, 1976, a method has been proposed for the reduction of the high possible level differences in the amplitude measurement of signal pulses which consists in that the pulses are fed to an attenuator which can be electronically adjusted in steps, as well as subsequently fed to a rectifier, and a control circuit is triggered by the pulses which, whenever a specific positive or negative threshold voltage of a pulse is exceeded, adjust the next following higher attenuation stage of the attenuator, and that a maximum value detector is triggered by the rectified pulses which, in attaining a positive or negative pulse maximum, switches through, for the purpose of evaluation, a signal level value derived from the position of the attenuator, on the one hand; and the ascertained maximum level to be interpolated in the area between the adjusted stage of the attenuator and the stage no longer to be attained, on the other hand.